A time of sweet dreams
by TsukiShiro22
Summary: 5. A Sasuke no le gusta la Navidad debido a una verdad horriblemente descubierta en su infancia, pero da la casualidad, que a su hermosa novia si. Y como toda chica que adora navidad, decide darle un muy lindo regalo. SasuHina. AU
1. Ricitos de Medianoche y los tres osos

**Advertencia:** Universo Alternativo. Un poco de OC. Intento de hacer humor. Animales semihumanos o humanos semianimales (Orejas y colas, nada mas).

 **Sinopsis:** Una tierna Ricitos de Medianoche, se encuentra con tres sexis osos negros.

 **Pairings (O intentos de ellas):** ItaHina, SasuHina, Shisuina.

 **Rating:** T

Este One-shot va dedicado para Sandra D. por ser única en comentar sobre su recompensa por tardar tanto con la actualización de mi fic (Y como disculpa por casi matarte XD). Sandra, me recomendaste hacer un shot con alguna de las parejas ya mencionadas arriba o todas a la vez. Pues, esta fue la loca idea que me diste XD. Fue tan loca, que la tuve cuando recién despertaba y no me la pude sacar de la cabeza en todo el día por nada del mundo XD. Espero que te guste n.n

–Dialogo. –

–"Pensamiento." –

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Cambio de escena.

 **Disculpen por las fallas de ortografía que pueda tener o errores de dedo.**

 **Palabras con asterisco (*), tienen algún significado o explicación, el que se encontrará al final del capitulo junto a las notas de autora.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes, junto a la serie, son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso su historia sin fines de lucro.**

 **Disfruten del capitulo n.n**

* * *

 **Ricitos de Medianoche y los tres osos.**

Respiraba agitada, totalmente exhausta por la larga caminata que hizo durante toda esa mañana. La comida que había llevado se le acabó a medio día, por el simple hecho de que un lobo, de extraño cabello naranja, la engaño para que se la diera, quedándose muy apenas con un pedazo de pan, el cual, ya se había comido.

Se recargó contra un árbol soltando un suspiro. Su cabello de color azul oscuro, parecido al cielo nocturno, peinado con delicados rizos que enmarcaban su pálido rostro, sonrojado por el cansancio. Sacudió un poco de tierra que tenía en su vestido de color lila que les llegaba a las rodillas, de estilo victoriano, combinando con unos zapatos negros y calcetas blancas que llegaban a la mitad de la pantorrilla.

La pequeña niña de 12 años llamada Hinata (mejor conocida en su ciudad como "Ricitos de Medianoche" por el peculiar color de su cabello y el peinado que siempre tenía), que decidió meterse al bosque para poder despejar su mente de algunas cosas, sin pensar en todos los problemas que iba a tener. Bajó la mirada al pensar que ya no podría regresar y ver su familia, comenzando a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas, pero se encogió en su lugar al escuchar unas voces y los arbustos agitarse.

Se tapó la boca y contuvo la respiración, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible, sin dejar de ver en la dirección de donde provenían las voces. Poco a poco, estas se fueron alejando, dejándose caer al suelo cuando ya no se escuchaba nada.

Puso una mano sobre su estómago al sentirlo rugir. Sin más, tuvo que levantarse y buscar alguna cosa que pudiera comer.

Caminó un pequeño tramo hasta llegar al corazón del bosque, sorprendiéndose al encontrar una pequeña cabaña justo en el centro del claro. Se acercó cautelosa, esperando no encontrarse alguna sorpresa. Miró por la ventana, dándose cuenta que el lugar estaba habitado por alguien.

Tocó la puerta y esta se abrió sin más, asustándola. Al no ver algo o alguien salir, entró tímidamente.

–¿Ho-hola? ¿Hay a-alguien aquí? –Miró a todos lados, viendo que era bastante acogedora, pero eso se le olvido al sentir un maravilloso aroma para su hambriento estómago.

Caminó hacia donde estaba un comedor, encontrándose tres platos de sopa. Sonrió aliviada y, olvidándose de sus modales debido al hambre, se acercó a probar a la más cercana. Tomó la cuchara y la sumergió, para después sacarla y probarla.

Abrió grande los ojos, tragando duro. Sacó la lengua, haciéndose aire con la mano.

–¡Mu-muy caliente! –Al calmarse, se limpió las lágrimas que se le habían hecho, y como eso no le calmó el hambre, decidió comer de la que estaba a un lado. Repitió el mismo procedimiento con la cuchara al acercarse al plato, devolviendo el líquido de la boca hacia ese, tragando saliva–. Está muy fría… –Carraspeó, mirando el plato al otro lado de la mesa.

Con algo de miedo se acercó al cuenco, tomando la cuchara que estaba a un lado. Vio el vapor que salía del líquido; esperando a no quemarse al igual que con el primero, tomó un poco, sorbiendo. Sus mejillas se sonrojo y sonrió, comenzando a comerse la sopa al estar perfecta en sabor, temperatura y a su lengua le encantaba el sabor.

–Perfecta. –¿Qué más podía pedir? Además de un rollo de canela, pero con la sopa se conformaba.

Al acabar, lavó el plato y lo dejó donde estaba antes y siguió explorando la planta baja de la casa, encontrando fotografías de tres chicos pelinegros con orejas y colas algo pequeñas, parecidas a una bola de algodón, del mismo color. El mayor de los todos, tenía el cabello corto y rizados de las puntas, piel levemente más oscura que la suya, se mostraba siempre con una gran sonrisa contenta y traviesa, unas pequeñas líneas surcaban debajo de sus ojos, pareciendo ojeras, que, en vez de hacerlo ver mal, lo hacía mucho más atractivo para la pequeña Hinata, admitió con un sonrojo, incluso también una nariz chata, a comparación de los otros chicos. Parecía tener alrededor de 23 años.

El del medio, con aparentemente 18 años, piel algo más tostada que el mayor, miraba con ojos serios al frente, también poseía unas líneas, teniendo un ápice de lo que parecía ser una sonrisa. Su cabello azabache estaba largo, manteniéndolo amarrado en una coleta baja.

Y llegó al menor, al parecer tenía su edad o un poco mayor. Su mirada era seria, pareciendo huraña, solamente cambiando cuando estaba junto al chico de 18, que era mucho más cálida y amorosa, ambos tenían mucho parecido entre ellos que, al más grande, supuso que eran hermanos. Su piel era más pálida que la de los otros dos, muy parecida a la suya. Casi siempre tenía los brazos cruzados, sintiendo que siempre estaba a la defensiva.

Hinata tuvo que admitirlo, los tres eran bastantes guapos, cada uno atractivo a su forma, y esas orejas le agregaban bastante a su atractivo en vez de quitarlo. La pequeña negó con la cabeza algo fuerte para quitarse los pensamientos de su cabeza pura, terminando por marearse. Se tambaleó y busco con la vista algo borrosa donde sentarse, encontrando un sillón cerca. Caminó a este, subiéndose, para pararse de nuevo y sobarse la espalda.

–Muy duro. –Se dirigió al que estaba a un lado, hundiéndose al momento en el que se sentó–. A-Ayuda. –Se sujetó del apoyabrazos para poder salir con mucho esfuerzo. Al estar en el suelo, miró con miedo hacia el sillón–. ¿Muy… suave? –Susurró dudándolo al no encontrar alguna otra definición.

Se rindió, viendo un sofá más pequeño, justo para su tamaño. Tomó asiento por curiosidad, sorprendiéndose por lo cómodo que estaba. Ni muy duro, ni muy blando, solo… lo justo.

–Este… es perfecto. –Soltó un suspiro, cerrando los ojos. Se recargó con regocijo en el respaldo, sonriendo con tranquilidad. En solo unos minutos, comenzó a quedarse dormida–. ¿Eh? –Despabiló un poco al escuchar un pequeño crujido, hasta caer de espaldas al suelo, aun con el suave cojín del respaldo en su espalda, lo cual no evito que se diera un pequeño golpe en la espalda que sintió bastante bien.

Se levantó, mirando asustada la "evidencia". Buscó que podía hacer para arreglarlo, pero, al no encontrar nada, subió al segundo piso, buscando por todos lados.

Llegó a una puerta, abriéndola y encontrándose con la habitación de los tres osos, y entró, pensando que ahí podría hallar algo que le sirviera. Se asomó bajo de cada cama, suspirando derrotada. El cansancio de hace rato y la bajada de la pequeña adrenalina que acababa de sufrir, hizo que le diera mucho sueño.

Al no haber descansado desde que se levantó esa mañana y al estar caminando casi todo el día, la derribó, haciendo que se acostase en la cama más cercana.

Grave error, esta estaba tan dura, que la tenía dando vueltas incomoda.

–No me gusta, está muy dura. –Se pasó a la otra, hundiéndose–. Esta es igual que el sillón. –Susurró igual de incomoda como con la primera.

Esperando a que el dicho "a la tercera es la vencida" se hiciera realidad, tal como lo había estado haciendo desde que llegó a la cabaña. Se acercó a la última cama, al final del cuarto y muy lejos de la puerta, acostándose. Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, y olvidándose del porque había entrado ahí, se quedó dormida casi al instante, susurrando un suave "perfecto".

La puerta principal de la cabaña se abrió, entrando los dueños por el portal. Los mayores platicaban entre ellos, mientras el menor se acercaba a la mesa.

–Chicos.

–¿Qué pasa, Chibisuke? –El mayor sonrió travieso al ver como "Chibisuke" se molestaba por el mote que tanto odiaba desde que se lo puso.

–Shisui, deja a mi hermano.

–Lo siento. Es que es divertido molestarlo. –Se encogió de hombros.

–Alguien entró. –Lo voltearon a ver.

–¿Por qué lo dices, Sasuke?

–Porque alguien ha tocado la comida. –Señaló la mesa. Se acercaron, viendo que era cierto.

–Alguien comió de mi sopa. –Dijo Shisui al ver que el líquido de la sopa estaba un poco debajo de la marca donde originalmente estuvo.

–Creo que también alguien comió de la mía. –Susurró el de coleta con gesto analítico, viendo como había gotas del líquido en la mesa, que, antes de irse, estaba limpia, él lo había comprobado, no por nada era el que limpiaba la casa.

–Pues alguien comió de la mía… y se la acabaron. –Sasuke miró enojado al plato, cruzándose de brazos. Si, al parecer era un gesto común en él.

Se observaron entre sí, para después caminar a la sala, encontrando la misma situación.

–Alguien se sentó en mi incomodo sillón. Sigo, debo cambiarlo, hasta a mí me duele la espalda. –Volvió a hablar el de cabello rizado, sobándose la zona "afectada" con un gracioso puchero. Para después ver a su primo, llamado Itachi.

–De igual manera, alguien se sentó en mi suave sofá. –Habló el mencionado, tocando la parte hundida.

–Y alguien destrozó el mío. –Gruño el menor con molestia.

–Te van a salir arrugas, pequeño. Si de por sí, tienes cara de amargado, imagínate si tienes cara de viejo amargado. –Rio ante su propio chiste.

–Cállate. –Miró a otro lado, intentando no fruncir tanto el ceño.

–Vamos arriba. –Itachi llamó la atención de ambos, siendo seguido por ellos al subir las escaleras.

Se encontraron con todas las puertas abiertas, revisando cada habitación buscando al intruso.

–Oigan, aquí huele a florecita encerrada. –Los hermanos miraron a su primo confundidos, no entendiéndole. Se acercaron a él, que estaba frente a la habitación que compartían desde pequeños. Comprendieron a lo que se refería cuando un olor de lilas combinado con vainilla golpeo sus narices.

–Aquí debe estar el intruso. –Dedujo el oso-comadreja*, entrando después de Shisui al cuarto.

–Alguien se acostó en mi cama. –Shisui habló al ver las sabanas revueltas.

–Y en la mía también. –Itachi toco la zona hundida en la suya. Su primo lo miró con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa burlona.

–¿Qué tienes tú con tocar las cosas?

–Es para saber, con el calor, cuanto tiempo hace que estuvieron aquí.

–Aja.

–Se acostaron en mi cama… y el muy maldito sigue ahí. –Su hermano mayor lo regañó por su vocabulario cuando llegó a su lado, mirando la cama, encontrando un bulto debajo de las sabanas.

Shisui se acercó, levantando levemente la tela. Se separó casi al instante, tomando a los otros dos de los brazos y sacándolos del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con lentitud para no hacer ruido.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Y como siempre, su primo menor hablando como si tuviera algo atorado en la garganta y lo hiciese más fuerte para que lo escuchen.

–Shh. Habla más quedito, Chibisuke. –Susurró, dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, logrando que lo mirara ceñudo.

–¿Qué viste, Shisui? ¿Por qué nos sacaste así?

–Es una chica.

–¿Eh?

–El intruso, es una chica… o una niña, dependiendo de la forma que la veas. –Sonrió coqueto.

–¿Estás hablando en serio?

–Si.

–Pues hay que sacarla de aquí. Hizo un desastre en nuestra casa y luego solo se echa una siesta. –Miraron al menor con gesto cansado–. ¿Qué?

–Chibisuke. –Comenzó a hablar con voz seria, haciendo molestar más al chico por el apodo–. Eso no es de caballeros.

–No soy un caballero.

–En esto apoyo a Shisui, Sasuke. Tal vez está perdida y solo entro a nuestra casa para buscar ayuda. –Su hermano sólo chasqueó la lengua, cruzándose de brazos–. Hay que despertarla, pero, ¿cómo?

–Yo digo que toquemos la puerta y digamos que es una pizza. –Habló el mayor de los tres con naturalidad.

–¿Qué es… pizza? –Lo miraron confundidos.

–No sé. –Se encogió de hombros–. La otra vez escuche decir a unos humanos diciendo eso, me pareció apropiado usarlo en esta situación.

–No lo creo. –Negaron.

–Bueno, ¿qué sugieren ustedes? –Se cruzó de brazos, recargándose en la pared.

–Simplemente despertarla.

–Sacarla a patadas de mi cama y echarla de la casa. –Volvieron a mirarlo de la misma forma–. ¿Qué?

–Apoyo la moción de Itachi. Pero, creo que sería buena idea castigarla por meterse así a nuestra casa.

–¿Qué sugieres? –Los juntó a él, hablándoles de su plan.

–No. Me niego. –Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, separándose.

–Lo haces y te dejo de llamar Chibisuke. –Lo miró interesado.

–¿Por cuánto?

–¿Cuánto es tu condición?

–Nunca me volverás a hablar así.

–De acuerdo, pero sólo si lo haces tal y como yo lo diga. –Le extendió la mano–. ¿Trato? –Itachi arqueó una ceja, creyendo, por un momento, haber visto una mirada malévola en los ojos del mayor y fuego azul detrás de él, llegando a su mano, para después desaparecer tal y como apareció. Sacudió su cabeza.

–"Debo dejar de leer libros de terror."

–Trato. –Tomó su mano, sintiendo que luego se arrepentiría, pero al menos ya no lo llamaría de esa forma tan odiosa.

–Bien, este es el plan…

La niña respiró profundo, comenzando a despertar al sentir que no podía moverse. Abrió grande los ojos al encontrarse tres pares de ojos color ónix, cada uno mirándola con expresiones distintas, acostados junto a ella.

Miró a la derecha, reconociendo al oso mayor que había visto en las fotografías, observándola con algo de picardía y sonrisa burlona. Luego, dirigió sus ojos a la izquierda, viendo al chico del medio, quien la miraba con expresión seria, pero amable. Bajó la mirada, encontrándose al menor de todos, el oso que parecía ser de su edad, mirándola seriamente y un, si no se equivocaba, un suave sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

–¿Q-Qué?

–Hola, pequeña. ¿Te perdiste? –Preguntó el mayor sin quitar su sonrisa.

–Y-Yo…

–¿O querías ver nuestra casa? –Le susurró el de la coleta.

–A-Ah…

–¿O querías ve-vernos a no-nosotros? –Mentalmente, maquinaba miles de formas de matar a Shisui por obligarlo a hacer eso, mientras acercaba su rostro al de la pálida, ahora roja, muchacha.

No sabía que contestar, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa ante la cercanía de los tres osos. Su cerebro comenzaba a trabajar cada vez más lento, sabía que tenía que pedir disculpas por irrumpir en su casa y hacer desastres, pero no lograba pronunciar nada.

De pronto chilló al sentir como el mayor susurraba algo en su oído y el chico con extraña apariencia a comadreja, le acariciaba uno de sus rizos.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña? El mío es Shisui.

–Hi-Hinata. –Alcanzó a pronunciar.

–Tienes un bonito cabello, Hinata. Mi nombre es Itachi, es un gusto. –Su voz ronca hizo que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Si no estuviese acostada, sabía que ya estaría en el suelo por sus piernas de gelatina.

–Yo soy Sasuke. Y se me hace mucho más bonito tu nombre, Hi-na-ta. –El oso susurró sobre sus labios, rozándolos sutilmente.

Y ahí lo supo, en cuanto su vista se volvió negra, supo que se había desmayado, sintiendo su cara arder por la vergüenza y como casi echaba humo por las orejas.

–Se desmayó.

–¿Seguro que no la matamos?

–Esperemos que no.

Despertó de golpe, sentándose en la cama, volviéndose a acostar por el repentino mareo que la asaltó. Se tomó la cabeza, pasando la mano por su cabello, sintiendo lo lacio que normalmente era.

Miró hacia abajo, encontrando su abultado, muy abultado pecho, no el que tuvo a los 12 años hace tiempo. Parpadeó varias veces, mirando a su alrededor.

Era su cuarto, el mismo de siempre de color lavanda, tal como le gustaba. Los mismos muebles en el mismo lugar. Volvió a sentarse, chocando su pierna contra algo. Bajó la mirada, encontrándose con un libro de cuentos abierto en el final de "Ricitos de Oro y los tres Osos", justo cuando Ricitos se despertaba y huía de la casa de los tres Osos al verse descubierta.

–¿Fue un… sueño? –Se levantó, caminando al espejo, donde vio a la misma chica de 18 años de siempre, bueno, desde que cumplió años hace algunos meses.

Salió del cuarto, viendo la misma casa en la que ha estado viviendo durante 4 años. Soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho con una sonrisa.

–Fue sólo un sueño. Qué bueno. –Entró a la sala, encontrando a los tres Uchiha con los que compartía piso, Shisui miraba la televisión, Itachi leía el periódico y Sasuke salía de la cocina mientras comía un tomate churri–. Hola chicos… -Se acercó, pero se quedó como piedra al ver las orejas de oso sobre la cabeza de cada uno. Ellos la miraron con una sonrisa, claro, de diferente forma a la que se expresaban.

–Hola Hinata. ¿Cómo dor…? ¿¡Hinata!? –Se acercaron alarmados al ver como caía al suelo de golpe.

–No fue… un sueño. –Cayó desmayada.

–¿Qué dijo?

–Que no fue un sueño. –Se quitaron las diademas de orejas de oso, haciéndole aire con estas.

–¿Ves Shisui? Tú y tus ideas de darle rollos de canela antes de dormir. –Lo regano Sasuke, mirándolo serio.

–No es mi culpa, me vio con ojos de corderito y saben que no puedo resistirme a eso. Además, Itachi me apoyó.

–Yo sólo dije que le dieras un poco, no todo.

–Bueno, llévenla al sofá. –Entre los dos mayores la cargaron, no es que pesara mucho, pero no querían pelar por quien la llevara, acostándola.

–Tres… osos…

–También fue mala idea comprar esas cosas.

–Oh, vamos, no seas amargado Sasuke. Ha estado algo obsesionada con ese cuento de Ricitos de Oro y los tres osos, pensé que sería buena idea comprarlas y jugar un rato. –Lo último lo dijo pícaramente.

–Lo mejor es dejarla descansar, no queremos que se vuelva a desmayar otra vez. –El de pelo largo le puso una almohada debajo de su cabeza, dejando la diadema a un lado, igual que los otros. Cada uno se fue a hacer sus cosas, dejándola sola.

–Osos. –Susurró, acomodándose mejor.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Itachi oso-comadreja:** Tranquilas, Itachi era un oso y no una cruza de ambos XD. Me refiero a veces como comadreja hacia el, porque en japones, Itachi literalmente significa eso, comadreja XD. Perdón si las llegue a confundir en algún momento.

Bueno, como dije al inicio, esto es un regalo para Sandra D, espero que lo disfrutaras, si lo llegas a leer XD.

Si les gusto, dejen su comentario. Si no les gusto, dejen su tomatazo en los comentarios y si gustan aportar con ideas de parejas o shots, serán muy bien recibidos.

Si llegan algunas personas de mi otro fic, les digo que mas o menos para el miércoles o jueves, tendrán nuevo capitulo n.n

Me despido de ustedes, que aquí donde vivo, ya son las 4:10 de la madrugada XD. Nos vemos la próxima.


	2. Ojitos Azules

**Advertencia:** Universo Alternativo. Un poco de OC. Diabetes.

 **Sinopsis:** El azul del cielo, no se comparaban en nada con los ojitos azules de él.

 **Pairing (O intento de ella):** NaruHina.

 **Rating:** K+

–Dialogo. –

–"Pensamiento." –

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Cambio de escena.

 **Disculpen por las fallas de ortografía que pueda tener o errores de dedo.**

 **Palabras con asterisco (*), tienen algún significado o explicación, el que se encontrará al final del capitulo junto a las notas de autora.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes, junto a la serie, son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso su historia sin fines de lucro.**

 **Disfruten del capitulo n.n**

* * *

 **Ojitos azules.**

Hinata, una chica de 16 años, con cabello negro adornado de destellos azul eléctrico, vestida del uniforme escolar de Konohagakure High School, que consistía en una blusa blanca con cuello de marinero negro y una franja blanca a centímetros de la orilla, teniendo una tela como moño de color rojo, también una falda del mismo color que el cuello a cinco dedos por arriba de la rodilla, muy a vergüenza de la joven. Unas calcetas blancas y pulcras hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla junto con los zapatos blancos con rojo obligatorios para los interiores* adornaban sus pies y piernas.

Soltó un profundo suspiro, mirando el cielo con ojos anhelantes, maravillándose del hermoso azul que se apreciaba esa mañana. Pero sabía que alguien podría hacerle competencia y solamente con los ojos, o hasta al mismísimo sol con su cabello, si se lo proponía.

Un alboroto en la puerta la hizo voltear para ver qué pasaba, encontrándose con esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban. Naruto había vuelto a llegar tarde, abriendo la puerta y gritando, como siempre, una disculpa. Su cabello rubio alborotado por la carrera que hizo para, por lo menos, llegar y no faltar. La sonrisa de nerviosismo acentuaba las tiernas marcas en sus mejillas, pareciendo bigotes y dándole un aspecto zorruno.

Kakashi-sensei suspiró derrotado, comenzando a creer que su alumno nunca cambiaría. Lo dejó pasar, dándole una última advertencia y apuntando su asiento. Caminó a este, sonriéndole a la chica a su lado, haciéndola sonrojar.

Hinata se concentró en su cuaderno, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. No podía evitarlo, cada vez que esos ojos la miraban se ponía de esa forma, totalmente nerviosa y haciendo que su, ya acostumbrada, timidez la atacara y no pudiese hablar correctamente.

De nuevo miraba el cielo, comenzó a pensar que tenía una obsesión con el.

Su cabeza subió y bajó, haciéndola sonreír con dulzura. Se acomodó mejor sobre el pecho en la que estaba recostada, siendo rodeada por un brazo masculino.

Era receso, por lo que estaba en la azotea bajo la sombra, junto con el chico de los hermosos ojitos azules, mirando el cielo mientras él dormía plácidamente.

Al sentir como se removía, se sentó en el suelo, observando que abría los ojos y la miraba.

–¿Do-dormiste bien, Naruto-kun? –Le sonrió con dulzura, como siempre lo hacía, y a él, como le encantaba que lo hiciera. Después de todo, amaba las sonrisas de su novia.

–Sí, Hinata-chan. –Se estiró, soltando un gran bostezo, para después abrazarla y mirarla expectante–. ¿Qué hacías?

–Nada. Sólo mi-mirar el cielo.

–Siempre lo haces, ¿por qué? –Pegó su mejilla a la de ella, restregándose, provocando que se sonrojara y soltara una tierna risilla.

–Bu-bueno, porque me recuerda a tus ojos.

–¿Mis ojos? ¿Por qué?

–Porque… son tan azules como el cielo. –Al decir eso, el rubio sonrió abochornado, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

–No digas esas cosas.

–Pero es ve-verdad, son muy hermosos.

–Me avergüenzas Hinata-chan. –Miró a otro lado.

–Lo si-siento. Pero… en verdad me gustan tus ojos.

–En ese caso… –Acercó su rostro al de ella, haciendo que se pusiera como un tomate–. A mí me encantan los tuyos. –Le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz.

Y lo último que Hinata vio, fueron esos ojitos azules que tanto amaba mirándola con diversión en ellos. Definitivamente, sabía que el azul del cielo, no se compararía con el azul de los ojos de Naruto, ni siquiera el sol a su cabello, pero eso ya es otra historia para otro día, ya que la chica cayó desmayada en los brazos de su novio.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Zapatos que son obligatorios en el interior de las escuelas:** Como ven, me base bastante en las escuelas japonesas, donde, dentro de las instalaciones, utilizan unos zapatos llamados uwabaki, ya que no les gusta utilizar dentro de los edificios los mismos zapatos que usan en las vias publicas. Y como ven, me base en los que normalmente se ven en los animes.

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **:** Que bueno que te gustara n.n. Y tambien que si resultara graciosa, no soy muy buena con el humor XD, soy mas del drama o cosas por el estilo. Y si, al pobre de Sasuke le toco lo peor de todo, lo malo de ser el menor, al igual como en el cuento original, tenia que sufrir las mismas cosas XD. Con respecto al final, creo que nadie se esperaba algo así XD, imagínate vivir con alguno de estos chicos o los tres, no sabes si estas en el cielo o en el infierno por tanto pecado andante XD. Te agradezco por comentar y seguir el fic, si deseas que en algún momento haga alguno por ti, solo pídelo n.n

Y les agradezco mucho a todas las personas que le dieron Follow y Favorite a la historia, me animan mucho a seguir con ideas OuO.

 **N/A:** Hola a tod s n,n

Aquí les traigo un nuevo one-shot, que casi me sale como drabble, pero me pase XD. Esta vez le toco al NaruHina, mi OTP de por vida. Es uno muy tierno (espero), trate de hacerlo lo mas especifico a la idea que se me vino con el titulo.

Como ven, esta historia es K+ y la anterior fue T, pero el fic en si es T. Lo deje de ese modo porque se me hizo un muy buen intermedio entre los K y M, así cuando pidan algo fuerte, no hay necesidad de moverlo de un lado a otro y simplemente siga en su lugar.

Como ya he dicho, si quieren que escriba algo que ustedes desean, solo pídanlo y veré que se me viene a la cabeza XD. Acepto peticiones de las parejas, genero, ocasión, etc. Así que, no duden en pedir lo que sea n.n

Nos vemos a la proxima con una nueva historia n.n. Algun review para la imaginacion? OwO


	3. Cálido Invierno

**Advertencia:** Semi Au. Un poco de OoC. Diabetes. Aquí la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen, tienen sus apariencias de The Last (ropa, peinado y personalidad), excepto Gaara, quien continua con su peinado alocado (porque no me gusta el peinado que le pusieron -3-, siento que le quitaron algo distintivo), pero en lo demás, sigue igual.

 **Sinopsis:** En una noche nevada, Gaara aprendió como volver cálido al invierno gracias a Hinata.

 **Pairing (O intento de ella):** GaaHina

 **Rating:** K+

–Dialogo. –

–"Pensamiento." –

0o0o0 Cambio de escena.

 **Disculpen por las fallas de ortografía que pueda tener o errores de dedo.**

 **Palabras con asterisco (*), tienen algún significado o explicación, el que se encontrará al final del capitulo junto a las notas de autora.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes, junto a la serie, son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso su historia sin fines de lucro.**

 **Este One-shot va dedicado para** **Tsuki-shin y para Yona, quienes me pidieron esta pareja.**

 **Disfruten del capitulo n.n**

* * *

 **Cálido Invierno.**

La comitiva de Sunagakure arribó la Aldea de la Hoja, siendo recibida por un chico de mirada aburrida y pelo negro amarrado en una coleta, parecida a las hojas de una piña.

Miró a la comitiva, que constaba sólo de tres personas, muy abrigadas, a decir verdad, ya que era invierno en ese momento. Resistió la sonrisa burlona que quería aparecer en sus labios ante la mirada huraña de la única mujer en el grupo. Carraspeó, acercándose a ellos y haciendo una reverencia.

–Kasekage-sama, bienvenido a Konoha.

–Gracias, Nara. –Su voz ronca, que hace años resultaba espeluznante, ahora sonaba con tranquilidad y ya no le causaba esos horribles escalofríos.

–Bienvenidos. –Una chica de cabello negro-azulado se acercó. Su pálida piel de porcelana brillaba aún más con toda la nieve que había alrededor, al igual que sus hermosos ojos color perla. A pesar del frio que estaba haciendo, usaba una blusa sin mangas tipo kimono de color lavanda oscuro, atado con un obi color purpura oscuro, además de un pantalón corto azul marino, medias negras translucidas que dejaban ver parte de su muslo y unas largas botas negras que llegaban debajo de las rodillas–. Kasekage-sama, Temari-san, Kankuro-san. Soy Hyuuga Hinata, su anfitriona, se hospedarán en el Clan Hyuuga en lo que dura su visita a la aldea.

–Muchas gracias, Hyuuga-san. –Le hicieron una reverencia.

–Por favor, síganos, los llevaremos a la casa de Hinata. –Shikamaru comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido por la peli azul y los extranjeros.

–Oye Gaara. Esa chica sí que es bonita, ¿no? –El menor miró a Kankuro con seriedad–. Bueno, mírala. –Así lo hizo, concentrándose en como su largo cabello se balanceaba de un lado a otro. Se encogió de hombros, sacando un gruñido exasperado de su hermano.

Atravesaron la aldea, deteniéndose para comprar algo de té caliente y algo de comer. Al llegar a la mansión Hyuuga, Shikamaru los miró.

–Bien. Descansen por este día y noche. Mañana en mañana vendré por ustedes para ir con la Hokage, deben estar exhaustos y con mucho frio.

–Te agradecemos. –Habló el pelirrojo, inclinando su cabeza como agradecimiento.

–No hay de qué. Si necesitan algo, Hinata está para ayudarles. –Se despidió con una reverencia, mirando de reojo a la rubia, quien desvió la mirada con un gran sonrojo, sin ser necesariamente por el frio.

Entraron a la residencia guiados por la Hyuuga, quien les hablaba un poco sobre el dónde estaban sus cuartos y el comedor.

–Llegan algo tarde, así que, en dos horas será servida la cena en el comedor. –Los miró por sobre el hombro con una sonrisa.

–Gracias, Hinata-san. –Temari le sonrió, quitándose el gran gorro que traía puesto, mostrando sus dos alocadas coletas detrás de su cabeza.

–No hay de que, Temari-san. –Paró delante de una puerta corrediza–. Aquí es su cuarto, Temari-san. –Deslizó la puerta, mostrando un cuarto sencillo pero muy bien acomodado.

–Oh. Gracias. –Entró, dejando su mochila a un lado del futón enrollado que estaba en el centro del cuarto.

–De nada. Puede acomodarse y sentirse como en su casa. –Hizo una reverencia y caminó a la puerta del frente–. Este es el suyo, Kankuro-san. –Le mostró el interior, siendo idéntico que el de su hermana, teniendo la leve diferencia de algunas katanas enfundadas en su soporte en una esquina.

–Gracias, Hinata-san. –Sonrió, entrando para poder acomodarse.

–De nada. Sígame por favor, Kasekage-sama. –Volvió a caminar, siendo seguida por el pelirrojo.

Caminaron hasta un pasillo más ostentoso, llegando frente a un par de puertas corredizas. La chica se arrodilló frente a estas, abriéndolas como si fuese algún tipo de ritual ceremonial, que, al parecer, ella ya estaba acostumbrada, pero el pelirrojo se removió algo incómodo al ver la elegante muestra de respeto. Giró hasta quedar de frente a él, sin levantarse.

–Esta será su habitación Kasekage-sama. Que tenga un buen descanso en lo que vengo por usted para la cena.

–Gracias, Hyuuga-san. –Asintió con la cabeza, entrando al cuarto, encontrándose con otras puertas corredizas al otro extremo–. Hyuuga-san.

–¿Si?

–¿Qué hay detrás de esas puertas?

–El jardín. ¿Quiere verlo?

–Por supuesto. –La ojiperla se levantó, entrando al cuarto y abriendo las puertas, mostrando el hermoso jardín de la mansión completamente lleno de nieve, viéndose un pequeño estanque congelado algo cerca–. ¿Necesita algo más, Kasekage-sama?

–No. Es todo. Gracias, Hyuuga-san. –Asintió hacia ella.

–Entonces, me retiro. Vendré mas tarde para llevarlo a la cena. –Le sonrió amablemente.

–De acuerdo. –Vio cómo se retiraba y cerraba la puerta. Soltó un suspiro, sentándose en el cobertizo, viendo la nieve caer–. Es tan frio.

0o0o0

Hinata caminaba al cuarto donde se había acomodado al Kasekage, ya había llamado a los hermanos de éste para que fueran a cenar, ya que la comida estaba lista, solo faltando el menor de los Sabaku No.

–Kasekage-sama. –Tocó en la madera, no recibiendo respuesta. Volvió a tocar, pero al no escuchar nada, decidió abrir levemente la puerta–. ¿Kasekage-sama? –Entró, encontrándolo sentado donde mismo estuvo parado antes de irse, en el cobertizo–. Kasekage-sama. –Se acercó cautelosa, no porque le tuviera miedo, sino para no perturbarlo con su presencia.

–Hyuuga-san, no hay necesidad de ser tan formal. –Se detuvo al escuchar su ronca voz–. Puede llamarme Gaara. Y por favor, acérquese a mi lado. –Obedeció algo sonrojada.

Se puso a su lado, mirándolo algo nerviosa–. Kase-Gaara-sama.

–¿Puedo tratarla menos formal?

–E-Eh… claro.

–Gracias. Siéntate a mi lado, Hinata-san. –En ningún momento se había vuelto a mirarla, simplemente miraba al frente.

–S-Sí. –Así lo hizo, arrodillándose a su lado–. Eh… Gaara-sama, la cena ya está ser-

–El invierno es muy frio.

–¿Uh?

–El invierno es muy frio. –La miró de reojo por primera vez desde que entró al cuarto–. Vivo en un desierto, el cual es demasiado caliente durante el día y en la noche, es tan frio que parece congelarte hasta los huesos. Pero, viniendo aquí y sintiendo por primera vez lo que es el invierno, es demasiado tan frio que, siento que podría congelarme si no llevara mi coraza de arena encima.

–Gaara-sama. –Lo miró sorprendida, no pensando que llegase a abrirse así con alguien que apenas hace unas horas comenzó a hablarle.

–Es muy frio el invierno. –Miró unas estalagmitas de hielo colgando de las ramas del árbol que estaba frente suyo–. ¿Hay alguna forma de sentir calidez en un invierno así?

–Pues… sí. Tomando un té, estar frente al fuego o estar con alguien.

–¿Estar con alguien? –La miró atento, interesado en lo que le estaba diciendo.

–S-Sí. Bueno… ¿cómo decirlo? –Jugó un poco con sus dedos, una costumbre que ya no hacía desde hace mucho–. Normalmente, se puede estar con alguien para mantenerse el calor.

–¿Cómo en las misiones?

–Algo parecido. –Le sonrió–. Pero, muchas veces es sin necesidad de estar en peligro de morir congelado, más bien, sólo para estar junto a alguien a quien se quiere.

–Alguien a quien se quiere. –Susurró, procesando la oración.

–Si. Como, por ejemplo, usted y sus hermanos.

–¿Cómo?

–Pues… estando juntos, compartiendo un momento entre todos, simplemente disfrutando la compañía de alguien. Yo siempre he dicho, que estar con alguien de esa forma, es pasar un cálido invierno. Ya que no es solamente frio en el invierno, también hay calidez.

–¿Cálido… invierno? ¿Calidez? –La miró sin entender.

–Aja. A pesar de que el invierno es frio, el pasarlo con esa persona que más quieres, o con alguien con quien se siente a gusto, es dejar de sentir frio, y en vez de eso, estar cálidamente a su lado.

–¿Tú tienes a alguien así?

–Claro. –Sonrió con dulzura. –Mi hermana pequeña. Usted también tiene a sus hermanos, Gaara-sama. Aunque a veces, no es necesario estar con una persona con la cual se tenga una estrecha relación, con el sólo hecho de que se sienta cómodo, podrá sentirse de esa forma.

–Tienes razón. Pero en este momento no están conmigo y me siento cálido.

–¿Eh? –Ahora fue su turno de mirarlo confundida.

–Estoy contigo y me siento en un ambiente cálido, tal como lo describes tú.

–O-Oh. –Se sonrojó.

–Hinata-san.

–¿S-Si?

–¿Podrías pasar un momento aquí conmigo?

–Si usted lo quiere.

–No lo digo sólo porque yo quiera, tampoco es que quiera obligarte a quedarte.

–Está bien, por mí no hay problema. –Le sonrió.

–Gracias.

Después de eso, ambos quedaron en silencio, pasando los minutos en completa tranquilidad. Llegó un momento en el que a la joven le dio algo de frio, ya que sólo tenía puesto una yukata, por lo que el pelirrojo la atrajo hacia a él pasando el brazo por sus hombros y trayendo una manta con ayuda de su arena, cubriéndola cuidadosamente. Le agradeció sonrojada, sintiéndose cómoda estando así con él; por muy raro que pareciera, sus nervios estaban bajo control, teniendo solamente algo acelerado el corazón por la repentina acción del Kasekage.

Olvidándose de la cena y el con quien estaba, comenzó a dormitar y sin darse cuenta, cayó dormida contra el hombro de Gaara, quien tenía un solo pensamiento en su cabeza mientras veía la nieve caer.

–"Es como ella dice, el invierno no es solo frio, también es cálido estando con alguien de esta forma." –Sonrió levemente, cerrando los ojos–. "Es muy cálida, Hinata-san." –La estrechó más contra el–. Gracias por enseñarme esto. –Susurró, aun sabiendo que ella dormía.

Porque Gaara, a pesar de todo, aún seguía aprendiendo los lazos que se hacen con las personas y las experiencias que tiene al vivir eso, sintiendo que podría abrirse con la chica, tal y como lo hizo en ese momento, porque si, ni él mismo se esperaba eso.

* * *

 **N/A:** Buenas a todos!

Aqui estoy de nuevo con un nuevo one-shot, esta vez un GaaHina, que posiblmente no sea muy romantico, pero se podria decir que es el "inicio" de algo mas, depende de ustedes XD.

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **:** A ti te agradeci en el shot pasado, pero no que fue lo que paso, que no se escribio tu nombre, no se si fue un error de fanfiction (por que yo que recuerde, si lo puse) o quien sabe XD. Solo queria asegurarme de eso XD.

 **Yona:** Que bueno que te gustara! Crees que si pude adaptarlos? Yo senti que los deje algo Ooc XD. Y pues, aqui esta la pareja que me pediste, como dije, no es tanto de pareja, pero es con un final abierto que puede dar para mas. Y tengo una pequena duda con el SasuHinaShisui, quieres que sea picosito, levemente picoso o pura ternura? (Como decimos aqui en Mexico con los chiles, el que pica, el que casi no pica y el que no pica XD), te agradecieroa que me respondieras, para empezar de una vez con todo XD. Esto mismo lo escribi en el otro fic, pero ya depende de donde lo veas antes y me contestes XD. Y al parecer, tuviste un error de que no aparecen los reviews, no te preocupes, pude leer ambos n.n

 **Tsuki-shin:** Jeje. Que bueno que te gustara n.n. Creo que a medio mundo le gusto esos osos (a quien no? XD). Y aqui esta tu GaaHina, que no es tanto pareja, pero da para algo mas ese final (if you know what I mean 7u7). Y que bueno que se subiera tu mensaje XD.

 **fan hinata:** Genial el que te guste. Espero si variarle pero a la vez no cambiarla XD. Por ejemplo, aqui esta con su actitud de The Last.

 **Sandra D:** Me hace tan feliz el que te gustara QwQ, espero haber cumplido tu expectativa o por lo menos acercarme a ella XD. No te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo y que los asuntitos que tengas se arreglen de buena manera n.n. Ya sabes, si quieres algo mas, tu pidelo y te lo traigo con mucho gusto n,n

Y bueno, que les parecio? Dejenme su opinion y si desean alguna pareja en especifico, tambien en los comentarios. Nos vemos a la proxima (n.n)/


	4. Propuesta ¿indecorosa?

**Advertencia:** Relación de tres personas, o sease, un trió. Y leve lime. Si a alguien no le gusta leer este tipo de relaciones, pase de largo de este one-shot, por el contrario, se esta cordialmente invitado a leerlo. También tiene un toque de song-fic.

 **Sinopsis:** Siempre había estado enamorado de ella, pero, debido a la personalidad de ambos, nunca había logrado decirle lo que sentía. Cuando la volvió a ver de nuevo después de algunos años en su fiesta de cumpleaños, supo que tenia que aprovechar lo mas que podía, sorprendiéndose de encontrarla con su primo y, ademas, la propuesta que le hicieron.

 **Pairing (O intento de ella):** ShisuHinaSasu.

 **Edades:** Sasuke: 19, Hinata: 19, Shisui: 27.

 **Rating:** T

–Dialogo. –

–"Pensamiento." –

0o0o0 Cambio de escena.

 **Disculpen por las fallas de ortografía que pueda tener o los llamados errores de dedo.**

 **Palabras con asterisco (*), tienen algún significado o explicación, el que se encontrará al final del capitulo junto a las notas de autora.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes, junto a la serie, son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso su historia sin fines de lucro.**

 **Este One-shot va dedicado para** **Yona, quien me pidió esta extraña pareja XD.**

 **Disfruten del capitulo n.n**

* * *

 **Propuesta… ¿indecorosa?**

Entró al salón donde se efectuaba la fiesta, encontrando a caras familiares y desconocidas. Afuera, la nieve caía delicadamente sobre las personas y el suelo.

Suspiró con fastidio, ignorando la mirada de regañó por parte de su madre y los ojos serios de su padre. Se quitó el abrigo, sacudiéndose un poco los copos de nieve del cabello.

–Vamos, Sasuke. –Miró a un lado, encontrándose con su hermano mayor, que tenía puesto un traje de etiqueta color negro, resaltando la camisa blanca y la corbata de color rojo. Su cabello lo tenía agarrado en una coleta baja, pero viéndose tan pulcro como siempre. Le sonreía con esa calma que lo caracterizaba y mirándolo con ojos amables, provocando que las féminas alrededor de ellos suspiraran embelesadas, después de todo, era un joven atractivo de 24 años. Gruñó, asintiendo.

Se sentaron en una mesa cerca del escenario, saludando a algunos conocidos en el camino, bueno, sus padres y hermano lo hicieron, él simplemente siguió caminando, a sabiendas que su madre le metería un buen regaño.

Miró a su alrededor, pareciendo buscar a alguien.

–Si te preguntas donde está Shisui, dijo que vendría antes que nosotros, pero yo tampoco lo veo. –Le dijo Mikoto, buscando al susodicho con la mirada. A pesar de estar totalmente equivocada con el objetivo de su búsqueda, no le negó nada, dándole algo de curiosidad del porque su primo mayor llegaría temprano, sabiendo que el tipo era bastante flojo para ese tipo de fiestas, a menos de que lo hiciera para coquetear con cuantas chicas quisiera.

Suspiro, soltando un "que haga lo que quiera" en su mente, sin dejar de buscar a cierta persona.

Al no encontrarla, volvió su atención a la mesa, encontrándose con el hecho de que su hermano se había esfumado de su lado.

–Se fue con sus amigos. –Exclamó su padre con un gruñido.

–Vamos querido, está bien que esos chicos fuesen rebeldes en su "época", pero míralos ahora, son muy educados y la empresa que tienen junto a nuestro hijo compite bastante bien con la nuestra. –La mujer apuntó a una esquina, donde estaba el Uchiha rodeado de algunos chicos… extravagantes, incluso para ese tipo de fiestas–. También el hecho de que Obito le esté apoyando es una buena indicación.

–Supongo. Akatsuki se ha vuelto algo popular estos últimos meses. Además, los donativos que han hecho a la caridad los convierten en una buena opción para invertir.

Akatsuki, la empresa que Itachi había creado junto a sus compañeros de casi toda la vida, que se hacían llamar de la misma forma (supuso que fue para no perder la costumbre). Antes era un grupo de rebeldes, rozando la delincuencia en preparatoria, pero al entrar a la universidad, parecieron reformarse y hacer un pequeño negocio que ayudaría a la gente que más lo necesitaba, convirtiéndose en poco tiempo, hace no más de un año, en una empresa que competía en negocios junto a las más grandes compañías.

Miró a lo lejos a Shisui, con un traje gris que resaltaba más su cabello rizado de color azabache, platicando con una niña de 14 años, de cabello castaño, bastante largo, a decir verdad, y unos extraños ojos color lila claro, pareciendo ciega. La identificó como Hyuuga Hanabi, la hija menor de esa familia.

–"Vaya. Ahora le gustan mucho más pequeñas que él, bravo por el idiota. Al menos así dejará de buscarla." –Se burló en su mente, sonrojándose levemente por la última parte. Tomó algo de agua, intentando que se le pasara el leve acaloramiento de su rostro–. "Hablando de ella, ¿dónde se encontrará?" –Siguió buscándola con la mirada.

0o0o0

Al paso de media hora, cuando los invitados parecían ser todos, ya que el salón se llenó por completo, incluso tuvieron que traer más sillas de la bodega, por fin se escuchó un leve chillido del micrófono y una voz ronca hablando por este.

–Bienvenidos sean todos a este evento en honor del cumpleaños número 19 de la heredera de la familia Hyuuga. –Un hombre de aspecto duro, ojos color gris pálido y cabellera castaña que le llegaba a media espalda, habló con seriedad, pero con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios. Hiashi miró a su espalda, extendiendo su mano para sostener una más pequeña y blanca, que contrastaba con su piel morena. Ayudó con delicadeza a la hermosa joven que se quedó a su lado.

Gran parte de los presentes aplaudió, otros contuvieron el aliento y alguno que otro, fue amenazado con la mirada por su pareja, pues la chica arriba del escenario, era, en lo que cabe, la más hermosa que habían visto nunca.

0o0o0

Sasuke no lo podía creer, ahí estaba, cerca de él, pero a la vez tan lejos, tal como había sido casi siempre desde que la conocía. Cuando eran niños, habían compartido días de juegos, pero al entrar en secundaria eso había cambiado, ya que ella siempre fue tímida y reservada, pero en esos años se volvió distante, casi como si quisiera que nadie la notara. Y el, simplemente comenzó a volverse huraño, según Itachi, Shisui y Naruto, su mejor amigo, hasta el punto de sólo verla de lejos, pensando que era una fachada, tal como la de las demás chicas.

Pero con el paso del tiempo, mientras más se fijaba en ella, para la chica parecía no existir, claro que lo saludaba de vez en cuando, pero era mayormente con respeto. Poco a poco había comenzado a enamorarse de ella al darse cuenta que era la única niña que no se pegaba a él como lapa con la patética idea de querer enamorarlo. Y al ser tan "huraño", al querer acercarse a ella, siempre la terminaba asustando.

Cuando pasaron a preparatoria, él tuvo que irse de intercambio a otro país, volviendo justo para la entrada a la universidad, ya no volviendo a encontrársela sino hasta esta fiesta.

–Ahora, como agradecimiento, mi hija, les entonará una canción que mi querida esposa, que en paz descanse –Todos hicieron un gesto con la cabeza en señal de respeto. –, le cantaba cuando era una pequeña niña. –Se hizo a un lado hasta bajar del escenario.

–Muy buenas noches a todos y les agradezco por venir. –Su voz, a pesar de ser suave y delicada, se escuchó en todo el salón–. Espero y disfruten esto. –Sonrió con dulzura, cerrando los ojos y abriendo los labios para tomar aire.

Dulce voz,

ven a mí,

haz que el alma recuerde.

Oigo aún,

cuanto oí

una vez en diciembre.

El Uchiha menor sintió un escalofrío placentero pasar por toda su espalda, causando que la piel se le erizara. Se dio el lujo de mirarla con detalle, viendo que su cabello ya no era corto al estilo de un niño, sino que era largo, llevándolo suelto y llegándole hasta la espalda baja. Sus ojos cerrados, no habían cambiado mucho; como antes vio, seguían siendo de un hermoso color lavanda, rodeados de espesas y largas pestanas oscuras que los hacían verse mucho más grandes y brillantes.

¿Quién me abraza con amor?

Veo prados alrededor.

Esa gente tan feliz

son sombras para mí.

Su cuerpo, oh su cuerpo. Sí que había cambiado, aunque la mayoría de su vida la había visto con ropa holgada, suponía porque estaba algo pasada de peso y le daba vergüenza su cuerpo y por eso siempre se tapaba de más. El vestido de noche que traía puesto remarcaba sus curvas, de color violeta, resaltando su pálida piel, que, en vez de verse enfermiza, la hacía ver como una muñeca de porcelana que su madre tenía la costumbre de coleccionar.

Tenía un leve escote que dejaba a la vista el nacimiento de sus pechos, dejando mucho a la imaginación.

¿Quién me abraza con amor?

Veo prados alrededor.

Esa gente tan feliz

son sombras para mí.

Se movía un poco ante el ritmo de la música que tocaban las personas detrás de ella, abriendo sus hermosos ojos y mirando a los presentes.

Cuando fue,

no murió

como fuego que prende.

Volverá esa voz

cuando llegue diciembre.

Oigo aun

cuanto oí,

una vez en diciembre.

La gente aplaudió maravillada, algunos incluso hasta lloraban. La canción combinada con su voz, hizo que eso fuese una hermosa interpretación.

Con agradecimientos y reverencias, la joven bajo por las escaleras, mientras su padre subía.

–Gracias, gracias. Ahora, pueden disfrutar de la fiesta. En media hora se servirá la comida, por mientras, pueden disfrutar de los aperitivos y el baile.

0o0o0

Sasuke caminaba entre la multitud, en cuanto la vio bajar, quiso ir hasta ella. Empujaba para que lo dejaran pasar ante el disgusto de las personas.

Al estar más cerca y apunto de llamarla, fue interrumpido por alguien.

–¡Hinata! –Su primo la abrazó por la espalda, haciendo que se sonrojara.

–Shisui-kun.

–Estuviste maravillosa.

–Muchas gracias. –Le sorprendió que, a pesar de verse nerviosa, no tartamudeara. Recordaba que siempre lo hacía cuando estaban en la secundaria.

–Mou. Shisui-kun se me adelantó con el abrazo. –Hanabi apareció entre la gente, teniendo un tierno puchero en sus labios.

–El que se duerme pierde. –Le sacó la lengua juguetón. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Sasuke, quien lo miraba con furia contenida–. ¿Me permiten? Iré al baño.

–Que todo vaya bien.

–Antes de que te vayas Shisui. –Hinata lo detuvo antes de que deshiciera el abrazo–. En media hora nos vemos en el balcón. –Le sonrió.

–Claro. Toda tuya monita.

–¡No me digas así!

Se fue riendo por un pasillo, siendo seguido por su primo.

–Oi.

–Eres tan predecible. –Se recargó en la pared, mirándolo con una sonrisa socarrona.

–No te atrevas a coquetear con Hinata. Ella es intocable.

–Oh. ¿En serio? ¿Sólo porque te gusta?

–Sabes que es así. Eres el único que lo sabe y prometiste no acosarla como a las demás zorras que van detrás de nosotros.

–No la acose como a las demás zorras que van detrás de nosotros. –Se encogió de hombros.

–Si, como no. –Dijo sarcástico–. Nunca te habías acercado a ella y ahora la abrazas. ¿Qué te traes?

–Claramente que la voy a abrazar. Cantó maravilloso, ¿no lo crees? Sólo quise felicitarla.

–¿Por la espalda?

–Si. Es normal que la abrace así. –Se alejó de la pared, esquivando el puñetazo del menor que iba directo a su rostro.

–Te lo advierto Shisui. Déjala en paz.

–¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Después de todo… es mi novia. –Alcanzó a tomar el brazo del menor, jalándolo hacia abajo, rodeando su cuello con el antebrazo y pegándolo a su cuerpo, haciéndole una llave–. Cálmate niño.

–Su-Suéltame. –Intentó forcejear, pero se detuvo al sentir como apretaba el agarre.

–Si te calmas primero, lo haré.

–De… acuerdo. –Lo soltó, empujándolo lejos de el–. Dime que no es cierto.

–Eso sería mentir.

–Eres un maldito.

–Oye. No es algo que yo planeara que pasara, pero al final terminó siendo así. –Se sacudió el polvo imaginario del traje–. Te fuiste por tres años, pasan muchas cosas.

–Regresé hace un año.

–Pero no la habías visto hasta hoy, tampoco a mí.

–¿Qué?

–Un año después de que te fuiste, Hinata enfermó y tuvo que quedarse todo un ciclo escolar en casa. Su padre no quería que perdiera clases y tu papá le platicó sobre las practicas que tenía que realizar para poder convertirme en profesor. Hiashi lo pensó y me llamó, ofreciéndome que el firmaría las practicas si le impartía clases a Hinata. –Volvió a recargarse en la pared.

–Eso es algo peor.

–Créeme que intente no acercarme más de lo debido con ella debido a ti, pero. –Miró el suelo–. Era muy insegura, hasta el punto de que estaba echa un ovillo en nuestras clases. –Suspiró–. La ayudé a volverse más segura. Fue difícil, pero, ya la miraste, es capaz de subirse a un escenario y cantar con toda su alma.

Tenía que admitirlo, fue algo sorprendente escucharla cantar frente a tanta gente.

–¿Y eso como evoluciono a noviazgo?

Se encogió de hombros–. Se dio por sí solo.

Cerró tan fuerte los puños, que sintió como tronaba cada hueso de este. Sentía una furia incontenible recorriendo su cuerpo; quería golpear como nunca a su primo. Aun sabiendo que le gustaba la Hyuuga, fue capaz de hacerla su novia. Lo miró, dejando de contenerse al verlo mirar su reloj.

Dio unos pasos hacia él con la intención de darle, esta vez, un buen puñetazo.

–Vamos. Hinata nos ha de estar esperando.

–¿Eh? –Se detuvo, confundido ante lo que dijo.

–No te quedes ahí. Date prisa, no quiero que se resfrié por quedarse afuera. –Siguió caminando por el pasillo, dejándolo atrás–. ¡Muévete! –Aun sin entender, lo siguió.

0o0o0

Ya comenzaba a temblar, a pesar de tener un chal del mismo color que su vestido, afuera estaba más frio de lo que creyó.

Sopló en sus manos para darse calor, sorprendiéndose al sentir algo cálido sobre sus hombros y espalda. Al girar su cabeza, se encontró con el rostro de su novio, quien la miraba con dulzura.

–Perdón por hacerte esperar, hermosa. –Le acomodó su saco.

–No te preocupes. No llevo mucho aquí.

–Qué bueno. Chibisuke no dejaba de querer golpearme en el camino.

–O-Oh. ¿Estás bien?

–Si. No acertó ninguno. –Se hizo a un lado, mostrando a su primo molesto.

–Sasuke-kun.

–Hmph. –Se cruzó de brazos, mirando a otro lado.

–Oye. Estas molesto conmigo, no con ella. –El menor chasqueó la lengua.

–Sasuke-kun. Shisui-kun me contó algo sobre ti. –Al ver que la miraba de reojo, tomó aire y jugando con sus dedos, prosiguió–. Él me dijo que… yo te gusto. ¿Es así?

Fulminó con la mirada al mayor, queriendo asesinarlo en ese mismo instante. Este sólo se encogió de hombros.

–Ella me preguntó, yo sólo le contesté.

–Sasuke-kun, puede que me mires mal por esto y posiblemente no aceptes, pero… ¿quieres intentarlo?

–¿Eh? –Su seriedad se fue al caño, mostrando una cara de sorpresa total. Miró a Shisui–. ¿Qué le hiciste?

–No me mires así, es idea de ella. –La abrazó por la espalda, dando un tierno beso en su sonrojada mejilla.

–Shisui-kun tiene razón. Es idea mía.

–¿Por qué quieres…?

–Cuando él me contó sobre tu gusto por mi… me sentí culpable de nunca darme cuenta de eso.

–¿Lo haces por lastima?

–¡No! Comencé a pensar y me di cuenta que… tú también me gustas. –Se sonrojó aún más.

–Pero estas con mi primo.

–Bu-bueno… a decir verdad… sonará extraño. Pero ambos me gustan.

–Aparte, es mi novia. Si quieres estar con ella, no la dejare, sería más un trio.

–No.

–O-Oh. Bueno… ya adivinaba. –Bajó la mirada.

–Vamos Sasuke. Tanto tu como yo sabemos que quieres intentarlo. Nunca desaprovecharías una oportunidad así. También me resultó difícil decir que sí, pero dime, ¿quién le diría que no a esta carita? –Le levantó el rostro a la menor, viéndose su gesto de decepción.

–¿Uh? –Parpadeó varias veces, agitándose sus largas pestañas. Sasuke se tensó, pasándole un "¡que tierna!" por la cabeza.

Tragó saliva, suspirando–. De acuerdo. Pero, si esto no funciona, haremos como si nada hubiera pasado nunca.

–Estoy muy de acuerdo.

–Sasuke-kun. –Se acercó a él, tomando su mano, haciendo que se sonrojara–. Muchas gracias.

–S-Sí.

0o0o0

Abrió los ojos, apenas despertando de una noche "movida", sintiendo un peso sobre su brazo izquierdo. Giró la cabeza, encontrándose con la suave y oscura melena de su novia, quien dormía plácidamente en medio de él y su primo, con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos de ambos.

Se dio cuenta que Shisui estaba despierto por el movimiento de su mano libre sobre el vientre de Hinata, pero tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que supuso que prefería no ser molestado, así que no dijo nada. Mejor observó el perfil de la joven.

Había pasado medio año desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hinata, donde esta le había propuesto intentar algo con ella en un trio junto a su novio, quien este caso, era su primo.

–¿Te arrepientes? –Escuchó la voz ronca de Shisui.

–No.

–Je. Lo sabía.

–Cállate.

–No me calles o te quito el privilegio de ser el de adelante. –Río al escuchar su gruñido, sabía que a Sasuke le encantaba entrar por la vagina de Hinata, aunque no era como si se quejase, a él le encantaba su trasero.

Suspiró, era algo rara el tipo de relación que tenían, pero nunca se arrepentiría, ya que así, podía tenerla en sus brazos; sabia, que, si fuese de otra manera, el Uchiha mayor no la soltaría jamás, le había demostrado que la amaba tanto o más que él.

Sonrió, sintiendo que la ojiperla se removía para despertar y sabía lo que vendría a continuación, unos buenos días por parte de ambos primos.

* * *

 **Fin... ¿o no?**

 **N/A:**

Pues... je... Lo siento

Me tarde mucho en subir algo por aquí y... técnicamente en el otro fic... Así que... me disculpo por eso

Mi escusa... escuela XD. Hace un mes entre a la escuela, trabajo y hasta al gimnasio, casi no he tenido tiempo, y si lo tengo, me da flojera escribir, aunque no se preocupen los que leen Tan delicada como una flor, sigo escribiendo, solo que muy entrecortado. De pura casualidad me salio este one-shot de la mente XD.

Pues bien, la canción que canta Hinata es "Once Upon A December" en su versión castellana de la película Anastasia (la recomiendo mucho, esta muy hermosa), también pueden escucharla en cualquier versión, todas las voces quedan a la perfección con su idioma y ya sera a su consideración cual voz le queda mejor a Hinata XD. Escogí la versión en español castellano, porque siento que queda mas a la perspectiva de Hinata, pero pueden ponerle cualquier letra y aun así, se escuchara hermosa.

Y como pueden ver, aquí nuestra pequeña Hinata es como una pervertida de closet (espero que eso halla podido dar a entender XD). Espero que no hiciera el desarrollo tan rápido, normalmente siento que lo hago de esa forma, pero a la mayoría le gusta XD, pero avísenme si no les gusta para cambiar un poco mi forma de redactar.

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Akime Maxwell:** Hola, bienvenida n.n. Me alegro que te gustaran los caps anteriores. Sobre tu pedido culposo, tenlo por hecho Ou^. Si es posible, ¿podrías decirme de que forma lo quieres o lo hago a mi libre pensamiento? n.n

 **:** Creo que fanfiction te odia querida, acabo de revisar el capitulo anterior y me di cuenta que se volvió a borrar tu nombre, espero que eso no pasara en el momento en que lo leíste, si no, te odia y mucho XD (solo espero que no pase de nuevo). De todos modos, como tu ya dijiste, te basas mas con el hecho de que es lo que respondo a tus mensajes. Que bueno que te gustara, soy algo nueva en escribir o pensar en parejas para Hinata fuera de los Uchiha o de Naruto, si las leo, pero primera vez en que escribo sobre ellas XD. Todos pensamos lo mismo con ese cabello, incluso hubo memes cuando se le vio por primera vez con el XD. ¿Tienes algún nuevo pedido o estas satisfecha? XD

 **Yona:** De nada y que bueno que te gustara, si lo deseas, puedo seguirle, pero ya es a consideración tuya XD. Y pues, aqui tienes al trió extraño XD, créeme que nunca se me hubiera imaginado emparejarlos así, con Itachi si, pero no con Sasuke, me sacaste de onda XD, pero aquí esta y espero a que se acerque a lo que esperabas. Es algo picosito, pero es como la salsa que comes y no pica, sino casi hasta el final XD. ¿Me creerás que me iba a sobrepasar? Me alcanzaste a detener XD. Pero si deseas mas o alguna otra persona, díganmelo y yo encantada XD.

Por cierto, alguien en el otro fic menciono sobre las separaciones de escenas, que de pronto cambiaba de escena sin ningún aviso, tal vez a muchas les aparece asi o a todas, es otro error de fanfiction, al parecer le encanta desaparecerme cosas, por el lado bueno, solo es una cosa como la separación, pero por el lado malo, me desaparecen nombres (lo siento fran), créanme que pongo la separacion, incluso están indicados en el inicio, pero no se que pasa. Incluso una vez me di cuenta y lo arregle, justo en el capitulo de los ositos, pero volvió a pasar lo mismo, no solo aquí, sino en el otro. Por eso, cambie de forma de separado a los ceros y o, que no me desaparecen. Pero si a alguien mas le pasa, avísenme, en florecita (el otro fic) ya comenzara a verse esa forma en el próximo capitulo. Probablemente este subido en una o dos semanas, no desesperen.

Y otra cosita, si hay personas por aquí que les guste Berserk (recomiendo el manga, si eres muy sensible a los asesinatos, violaciones, etc., ni lo busques, pero en caso contrario, te fascinara la historia) y a la pareja de Guts y Casca, a mediados (probablemente) de la semana, subiré un one-shot de esta pareja, algo triste, pero muy bonito a como es la relación entre estos dos.

En fin, es todo de mi parte, como saben, acepto peticiones de parejas y si es posible, la situación en la que se desarrolla, o sino, le doy rienda suelta a mi imaginación XD. Nos vemos en la próxima.

 **Proxima pareja a escribir: SasuHina.**


	5. Un cuento de Navidad

**Advertencia:** Lime o posible caso Lemmon. Asi que, si no te gusta este tipo de contenido, te recomiendo no leerlo.

 **Sinopsis:** A Sasuke no le gusta la Navidad debido a una verdad horriblemente descubierta en su infancia, pero da la casualidad, que a su hermosa novia si. Y como toda chica que adora navidad, decide darle un muy lindo regalo.

 **Pairing (O intento de ella):** SasuHina.

 **Edades:** Ambos: 23.

 **Rating:** Pues... no se s debido a la ultima parte XD. Eso se lo dejo a su criterio.

–Dialogo. –

–"Pensamiento." –

0o0o0 Cambio de escena.

 **Disculpen por las fallas de ortografía que pueda tener o los llamados errores de dedo.**

 **Palabras con asterisco (*), tienen algún significado o explicación, el que se encontrará al final del capitulo junto a las notas de autora.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes, junto a la serie, son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso su historia sin fines de lucro.**

 **Este One-shot va dedicado para Akime** **, perdona la tardanza n.n**

 **Disfruten del capitulo n.n**

* * *

 **Especial de navidad: Un cuento de Navidad.**

Era un amargado y lo sabía, otra cosa era que no lo admitiera frente a su ruidoso y molesto mejor amigo.

Podría ser comparado con el anciano y amargado personaje de "Cuento de Navidad" de Charles Dickens, y si, para quien lo quiera saber, leía incluso cosas que le importaban un comino, aparte de que fue para una tarea en la escuela media. Pero volviendo al tema, no se ofendía, a pesar de ser un "Ebenezer Scrooge" de tan sólo 23 años de edad, más bien, ni siquiera le importaba que lo llamasen de esa manera.

La navidad, para él, era sólo una fecha más para gastar el dinero en cosas sin importancia, para que al final la persona a regalar ponga cara de perro gruñón al no ser lo que quería.

Pero, había algo que lo incomodaba de esa época actualmente, y es que, a su hermosa y amada novia, con quien ya llevaba 4 años de relación, le encantaba tal fecha.

La veía desde el sofá dando vueltas y vueltas por la casa, yendo de la cocina a la sala, de la sala al comedor, del comedor a la cocina y volviendo a empezar la pequeña rutina que había comenzado desde que se levantó a las 7 de la mañana y que seguía a pesar de ser ya las 4 de la tarde.

Tendrían la cena de noche buena en su casa, muy a su disgusto y ella preparaba todo antes de que llegasen los invitados. Y no es que no quisiese ayudarla, se había procurado hacerlo, pero Hinata (le encantaba su nombre y mas quien lo portaba) le insistió que no quería molestarlo, sabiendo que a Sasuke no le importaba mucho tal fiesta, aunque tendrían el festejo ahí, prefería no fastidiarlo antes con cualquier "tontería".

Justamente a las 8 en punto, apenas unos minutos después de haber sacado la comida del horno, comenzaron a llegar sus amigos con regalos para el intercambio que tendrían a la media noche. Recibió con gusto a Naruto que venía junto a Sakura, ambos habían comenzado un noviazgo alrededor de dos meses. Luego llegó Shikamaru con Temari y los hermanos menores de ésta, Kankuro y Gaara. A los minutos, Ino, Sai, Lee, Chouji, Tenten y su primo Neji entraron por la puerta dándole abrazos y felicitaciones y dejando los regalos debajo del árbol que había decorado el día anterior muy al pesar de Sasuke. Al final, media hora después de haber llegado los primeros invitados, llegaron sus mejores amigos, Kiba y Shino, acompañados del fiel compañero del primero, Akamaru.

Todos saludaron al de cabello azabache con un simple "hola" para no molestarlo, caminando a la mesa al decírseles que la cena ya estaba lista. Las chicas ayudaron a la Hyuuga con la comida mientras los muchachos acomodaban lo que podían en el comedor.

Llamó al Uchiha a comer, sentándose éste de mala gana junto a todos, justo al lado de su novia.

Pasaron el rato entre comida y risas, Sasuke sólo participaba con monosílabos cuando lo llamaban, comiéndose los pequeños tomates que Hinata le había dado de más en su ensalada, a lo cual, estaba agradecido.

Al llegar la medianoche, comenzó el intercambio, habiéndose ido el Uchiha a la habitación. Si, como un total Grinch.

A las dos de la madrugada, los invitados se fueron, deseándole a la chica la mejor de las navidades aguantando al amargado de su novio. Después de despedir a todos, fue al baño con una bolsa de regalo.

0o0o0

Suspiró cansado, llevaba dos horas esperando a que su dulce novia regresara al cuarto, sabía que apenas se habían ido sus amigos, pero ese tipo de fechas lo ponen más de mal humor que el mismo San Valentín, era un fastidio todo eso.

Antes no era así, le encantaba la navidad, siempre se despertaba alrededor de las 8 de la mañana para encontrar el árbol lleno de regalos, tanto para su hermano como para él por parte de Santa Claus, despertando a medio mundo debido su grito de alegría. Y recordó que lo hacían esperarse hasta que la heredera Hyuuga llegase con su madre para abrir los regalos junto a ellos. Hasta que dejo de creer en el momento que vio a su hermano mayor disfrazado del hombre de rojo dejando los regalos bajo el árbol y comiéndose las galletas. Lo había enfrentado con enojo y le contó la verdad: Santa no existe. Desde ese momento,

Ahora que lo pensaba, Hinata era como el fantasma de las navidades pasadas, suena ilógico, pero así lo creía, ya que siempre ha estado en su vida, aunque claro, ella no es un fantasma, por más que pareciera con su piel blanca, ojos blancos y cabello azul eléctrico.

También podría ser su fantasma de las navidades presentes, siendo que estaba siempre junto a ella, incluso aunque no le gustase tal fiesta. Podría ser el fantasma de las navidades futuras, pero no creo que la chica le mostrase una muerte mejor que estar en sus últimos días a su lado.

Ok. Se prometió ya no volver a ver "Los fantasmas de Scrooge" un día antes de Noche Buena, por algo ya pensaba cosas raras.

Volteó a la puerta al escuchar que esta se abría, soltando un jadeo de sorpresa al ver que Hinata entraba vestida de una señora Claus sexi.

–¿Hinata? –Si no tuviese la boca seca, de seguro se hubiese atragantado al pasar saliva.

Caminó hasta él, sonriéndole dulcemente. –Sé que no te gusta mucho esto, pero… quería regalarte esto y por lo menos, hacer que te guste un poco la navidad. –Lo besó, no dejando que contestase algo, acostándolo en la cama.

–Mm… ¿hablaste… con Sakura e… Ino para esto? –Correspondió, acariciando su cintura y bajando poco a poco a su trasero, dando una suave nalgada, que le sacó un pequeño gemido.

–Nop… fue… mi idea solamente…

–Deberías… dejar de… juntarte con ellas…

–¿O contigo? –Lo miró con travesura.

–Mejor me callo. –Apretó uno de sus pechos.

–¡Ah!

Disfrutó el sabor de su piel al besar su cuello, amasando ambos pechos con las manos, sintiendo los pezones endurecerse debajo de la ropa.

–¿Sin sostén?

–El… traje… mmm… no lo necesita…

–Me alegro. –Jaló hacia abajo la parte del pecho, dejando al descubierto sus redondos y blancos pechos, adornados por los rosas pezones que tanto le encantaba chupar, como si fuese un bebe recién nacido hambriento.

–Sasuke-kun…

–¿Mm? –Se entretuvo lamiendo uno de los botoncitos.

–¿Te esta… ah… gustando… tu regalo?

–Mucho. –Llevó una mano hacia abajo, metiéndola por debajo de la falda, tocando las bragas de encaje que traía puestas.

–¡Ah! –Hizo a un lado la parte del medio, tocando piel contra piel su delicioso sexo, que luego se encargaría de quitar el exceso de sus jugos con la boca. Después de acariciar, movió levemente su mano para poder meter un dedo en su entrada, hasta que fue detenido por el timbre–. ¿E-Eh? De-deben ser los chicos…

–Ignóralos.

–Pero… puede que se les… o-olvidara algo. –Gruñó, soltándola. Sabía que era muy testaruda cuando se trataban de sus amigos.

–Iré yo.

–Pero…

–Hinata, no vas a ir así.

–O-Ok. –Vio cómo se levantaba y salía del cuarto. Suspiró, pensando que otra cosa hacer para que el momento no se arruinara, hasta que se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

0o0o0

Abrió la puerta con mala cara, encontrándose el estúpido rostro de su estúpido amigo.

–¿Qué quieres, Dobe?

–Jejeje… no me lo creerás, pero se me olvidaron mis llaves. –Se rascó la nuca con esa misma sonrisa estúpida que ponía cada vez que hacia una estupidez. Ok, ya debería de parar con lo de estúpido.

–Pasa a buscarlas, rápido. –Se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole la entrada. Obedeció, encontrándolas en el cuenco que tenían a un lado de la entrada sobre una mesita.

–Veo que interrumpí algo. –Apuntó al bulto que tenía en el pijama el azabache.

–Algo muy importante. Así que, si me haces el favor de largarte.

–Si. Lo siento. –Salió, volteando a verlo–. Sólo no se vayan a dormir muy tarde, Teme.

–Aja, adiós. –Le cerró la puerta en la cama, escuchando un quejido por parte del rubio.

Regresó a la habitación después de tomar un vaso de agua y al abrir la puerta, si no fuese tan orgulloso y no se supiese controlar, habría comenzado a sangrar por la nariz al ver que, su Hinata, estaba acostada sobre la cama, completamente desnuda y con una expresión inocentemente sensual.

–Feliz navidad, Sasuke-kun. –Le sonrió dulcemente.

–Feliz navidad, Hinata. –Dijo antes de lanzarse sobre ella, tal como si fuese un león y ella su presa.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola ... disculpen la tardanza con este One-shot, pero tuve algunos problemas y ya no pude, menos con el trabajo. Se supone que este One-shot iba a estar listo para el 2 de noviembre (el día de muertos), pero justo ese día tuve que hacer altares en la uní y técnicamente me quede todo el día, y a la mañana siguiente no podía ni moverme por el dolor de estar de pie casi todo el día y con algo de frió durante la noche. Intente subirlo días mas tarde, pero sentí que ya no iba a ser lo mismo, así que... Akime, ya que tu fuiste la que eligió esta pareja, no se si quieras que lo siga subiendo o no? De todos modos, como es época navideña, e incluso sigue siendo navidad donde vivo, me decidí por traerte esto, pero ya es decisión si lo quieres o no n.n

Por cierto, como se habrán dado cuenta, utilice mucha referencia al la historia de Charles Dickens "Cuento de Navidad" o también conocido como "Los Fantasmas de Scrooge", donde un hombre anciano y avaro recibe la visita de tres espíritus representantes de las navidades pasadas, presentes y futuras para que se de cuenta que su odio por la navidad es algo malo y demás cosas. Y también una pequeña referencia a "El Grinch" del Dr. Seuss. Hay que ponerse de acuerdo a la época XD.

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **mxxrou:** Créeme que ni a mi se me habría ocurrido XD, pero me alegra que te gustase n.n y espero que te guste este. Lo del ObiHina, alguna idea de como lo quieres o lo hago a mi libre criterio?

 **Akime Maxwell:** Pues aquí lo tienes XD. Soy algo llevada con respecto al sexo, no se si termine haciendo un lime o algo parecido al lemmon XD. Solo te pido disculpas por la tardanza y espero que te gustase. Alguna otra petición que tengas?

 **fran:** \- Creo que desde ahora te voy a decir así, solo espero que no te quite XD. Y pobre de ti n.ñU. Jajaja Ahora si aplica la canción, no? XD. Bueno, me alegra que te gustase OwO

 **Melania Uzumaki Uchiha:** Que bueno que te gustase y quien no le tendría envidia a Hinata y mas cuando le aceptan tal cosa? XD Perdón por no contestarte el nuevo mensaje que me mandaste, pero como dije que iba a actualizar, de una vez te contestaba por aquí. Tu pedido estará para después del de que viene, ya tengo una pequeña idea de como hacerlo n.n

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas que le dan Follow y Favorite a la historia (hace una reverencia).**

Y bueno, espero que les gustase a todos este especial.

Una cosita, que opinan de que haga una pagina de Facebook especializada a los dos fics que tengo? Donde les pueda decir como va la historia y avisarles en cuanto sea subido.

Y pues, bien... Esto es todo de mi parte por hoy. **Les deseo una muy feliz navidad, un prospero año nuevo (si aun no actualizo el cap para esas fechas) y un feliz día de Reyes magos (si lo festejan donde viven), que se la pasen bien con su familia y amigos, todos sus seres queridos (porque también cuentan las queridas mascotas). Y muchas gracias por acompañarme este año, apoyándome con la historia y con estas parejas tan extrañas que me piden y nos encantan. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo n.n**

 **Proxima pareja a escribir: ObiHina.**

 **Lo siento, olvide cambiar el resumen XD. Ya esta todo en orden.**


End file.
